particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Empire of Narikaton and Darnussia
Empire of Narikaton and Darnussia (Narik: Imperia Narikaton en Rexia Darnussia, informally described as the Second Empire of Narikaton) was a joint monarchy that was created by the rise of the Imperial Factions in late 2620's. Antoniette I was cronwed as Empress of Narikaton and Queen of Darnussia and the Parliament was replaced with Imperial Council, a unit which consisted of several Monarchist Factions and that was led by United Liberation Army. The Emipire ended after the Deimore Incident, which led to Destruction of Clenon. History of the Empire Road to Monarchy The roots of the Empire were forged in the Second Darnussian Civil War which was fought between the Narikatonites and the mainlanders. The Civil War lasted for devastating 14 years and it ripped the once so united Darnussians into three factions. It started due to a split in the Darnussian Democratic Republic. The Narikatonites, led by the Darnussian Liberation Army was strongly monarchist and they had elected Anton I as their leader. The other faction, the Communists's and Republicans, led by the Red Stad Communist Front, the New-Revolutionary Communist Party (NRCP) and the Social Democratic Party, were not able to hold the majority in the Parliament and the Narikatonites won the elections in June 2585, during the strongest riots of the language dispute between Narik-speakers and Darnus-speakers that had started few months before with the assassination of long-time Darnussian politician and 10 Time President of Darnussia Anton Robervou. Days after the elections, riots erupted into full conflict among the local militias which were heavily armed due to loose gun laws of DDR. Monarchist factions declared the independence of Narikaton three days later, while the mainland declared itself a socialist state. The war erupted into full scale warfare between the two new states, with no more than 6 international powers becoming involved. It continued for the next 14 years, for which the last 5 years were under ceasefire and no major combat was fought between the fighting factions. After the uprising of Jews in Clenon who wanted to create a Jewish Empire, Imperia Narikaton was forced to negotiate for peace with the People's Republic backed up by the Comintern. The United Republic was born. The Comintern was banished from the country, while some Luthori and Axis troops remained in Narikaton and Alkavon. Merenbürg became the capital as the old capital Doressa had been destroyed in the war. And most importantly, Grand Duchess Antoniette von Raux, sister of Anton I, was imposed as the symbolic leader of Narikaton, Clenon and Nihaton, but not Alkavon and Kozaria. Union President became the head of state. During the existence of United Republic, there were lots of debates for and against the partial monarchy, but in time the stronger monarchist factions within the republic became more influential. United Liberation Army was the strongest of them and they gathered other, smaller parties and organisations like marginal re-incarnation of National-Socialist Party of Darnussia and United Darnussia Party, the party that was backed up by the industrialist families of Nihaton, most notably the monarchist-leaning Af Ehjnhelm family that had ties to the Grand Duchess herself. When nearly all of the old republican parties fell to oblivion, ULA became the largest party of the United Republic. It was led by young rising political star known as Claude Deimore, a veteran of the civil war and notorious monarchist and Pro-Narikatonite. Deimore inspired the population everywhere to stand behind the Empress and he was elected as Union President in June 2623, beating Francis Rudd of the Darnussian Liberal Democratic Party. Deimore immediately started to prepare for his plans to recreate the Narikaton Empire, replacing important military personel whit his own people. ULA finally gained supermajority in December 2625. Creating the Empire Immediately after gaining enough support, Deimore reinstituted Antoniette Af Ehjnhelm as Empress of Narikaton, and she became Antoniette I. He was however unable to completely destroy the complex system of the United Republic just yet, so he named himself as President of Darnussia, and later renamed the position to Imperial Viceroy. Three months later Antoniette I was crowned as Queen of Darnussia, thus creating the Dual Monarchy. Separating Narikaton from the Mainland Darnussia was always believed to be part of Deimores plan, and the dual monarchy serves that purpose. Antoniette I was loved by the people and she recreated the Imperial Council, governing body of the defunct Imperia Narikaton, which became the official government of the United Republic in January 2626, replacing the Parliament. Imperial Liberation Army was created to serve as a replacement of the police that was unreliable according to Deimore. Rise of Deimore At the beginning, Antoniette had most of the power in her hands, but swiftly Deimore started to shift it towards himself, the new Imperial Viceroy. After Deimore banned the Social Democratic Party of Darnussia, there were no political oppostion to stand against the empire. Only parties that Deimore had accepted were allowed to exist, these included the Imperial Workers Party, United Liberation Army, NSPD and UDP. Other political organisation were prosecuted for plotting against the empire. End of the Empire The first movement for politically free Empire was influenced by Antoniette I herself as she publicly critisized Deimores Totalitarian Imperial Council. Deimore had to obey her wish for open elections as the general population would have turned against him if he had refused. While Imperial Factions, now united under the banner of National Coalition, won the elections, the movement had already began. Final turningpoint was the rise of Jewish Nationalists who turned their back on the Empire. Antoniette I announced that she was willing to give up her throne, but the most militant factions wanted her prosecuted and killed. Deimore send Antoniette away to Rildanor to stay with her daughter, while he promsied to bring back the Republic. But in reality he intended to hold on his power with all he got. Deimore started a nuclear civil war known as The Deimore Incident, which lasted for only 27 minutes. During that time, Most of Duchy of Clenon and parts of Nihaton were completely annhilated. Deimore himself is said to have been shot himself after the attacks, but his body was never recovered. Remnant of the Empire worked together with the Republican factions to survive through the anarchy-filled dark times that followed the attacks. Empire itself officially ended in November 2638. Life in the Empire Culture & Society Dual Monarchy was heavily leaning towards the language and religion of Narikatonites. Christianity was mandatory for all citizens, but the government itself promoted Protestant Lutheran Church. Official language was Narik in the entire country, while Darnus has the status of minority language in Kozaria and Alkavon. The police were replaced with Imperial Liberation Army members who were directly under the command of Jaques Af Ehjnhelm, Minister of Internal Affairs. They were notorious for lynching people who opposed Deimore, even fellow monarchists. ILA was not bound by the same laws as rest of the society was. The system of courts was replaced with Justice Council, that was led by Deimore himself. The Military was independent from ILA and Imperial Council, mainly because of it's influence within the Narikatonite population. Deimore was never able to gain full control over it, as it was commanded by Kristoph von Schmit, an ally of Deimore who had the guts to stand against him in many cases. Antoniette I was kept in dark for many of the laws she was supposed to sign. Many of the laws were never signed by her and the Pro-Deimore media consentrated with completely different things. The illusion of Democracy lasted for a long time before the truth started to reveal itself to the population. The amount of victims of the Deimore-Government is unknown as most of the files were destroyed in the anarchy known as Dark Times that followed the Nuclear Attacks. The Deimore Government * Claude Deimore, Imperial Viceroy during the Empire. Wanted for genocide. * Alicia Sanz Durán, Minister of Foreign Affairs. * Jaques Af Ehjnhelm, Minister of Internal Affairs, Head of ILA and the Secret Police. Wanted for genocide. * Josif Kaine, Minister of Finance, Head of Anti-Semitist NSPD. Escaped to Pontesi after the Nuclear Attacks. Wanted for crimes against humanity. * Kristoph von Schmit, Minister of Defence, head of the Imperial Army. KIA during the Nuclear Attacks. * Ludvig von Herzleiger, Minister of Justice, President of the Justice Council. Sentenced to death for crimes against humanity. * Frank Benz, Propaganda Minister. Sentenced for 20 years, paroled after 12 years. * Vladislav van den Grefelt, Social Minister. * William deBuur, Culture Minister. * Antonio Cisse, Minister of Religion. * Karl-Heinz Rummenick, Minister of Agriculture. * Jacob Flint, Minister of Environment. * Ben Gurion, Minister of Trade & Industry. Category:Former countries